


In other news, the baby's kicking.

by RavenWing2000



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy makes baby jokes, Clarke hides under his shirt, F/M, its really cute I swear, octavia and raven are pissed but secretly find it funny, then later she wears it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWing2000/pseuds/RavenWing2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fucking hide me!" Clarke whispered harshly, and Bellamy panicked, lifting up his shirt to reveal his thin torso.<br/>She frowned.  "Bellamy, what the fuck are you-"<br/>Then he had tugged her back down to lie on his now bare chest, and pulled his shirt back down over her, making a huge lump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In other news, the baby's kicking.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamy's skinny torso, and he lifted his arm out of reflex so that she could lean in and rest her head on his muscled chest, and he eventually rested his hand on her hip and rubbed small, soothing circles with his thumb.  
She made a little noise of satisfaction and nuzzled in, making him laugh, which she felt rumble deep in his chest, and give her a little squeeze.  
He kissed the top of her head gently and she looked up, catching his mouth with hers, and the gentle kiss ended up escalating into a full on make out session after a few seconds.  
They sat like that for what seemed like hours, happily watching mediocre television and taking the piss out of it with much pleasure, until there was a knock on the door.   
"Clarke?" Octavia's voice boomed into the apartment.  
"Bellamy, let us in!" Raven shouted, and Clarke gasped, sitting bolt upright.   
"Oh shit oh shit." She mumbled, looking quickly over at a very confused Bellamy.  
"What's going o-"  
"Hide me!" Clarke hissed, cutting him off sharply.   
"What the fuck? Why?" Bellamy sat up, frowning.   
"I blew off Octavia and Raven to come here with you, and I think they figured out where I went and I think they're pissed."  
His features softened. "You lied to those two for me?"  
She grinned. "Bell, I would lie to anyone for you, I love y-"  
"Come on Bellamy just fucking let us in!" Octavias voice cut through the apartment, and they both flinched.   
"Hide me!" Clarke exclaimed, waving her arms slightly for emphasis. "They're going to literally kill me."  
"Where!" Bellamy hissed. "Where the fuck am I supposed to hide you? "  
"Anywhere!" Clarke panicked, and Bellamy looked around with wide eyes.   
"Alright then we know where you hid the emergency key you assholes." Raven said, and something in her tone told them she probably had that sly grin on her face.  
"Oh fuck." Bellamy said darkly as their eyes met.  
"Fucking hide me!" Clarke whispered harshly, and Bellamy panicked, lifting up his shirt to reveal his thin torso.  
She frowned. "Bellamy, what the fuck are you-"  
Then he had tugged her back down to lie on his now bare chest, and pulled his shirt back down over her, making a huge lump.  
She couldn't help but laugh into his chest and he whispered "shhh," with mock seriousness, but she could hear the cheeky grin in his voice.   
She wrapped her arms around him, shifting to lie on him completely, and happily lay her head down on his muscled torso. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all.  
"We found it!" Octavia yelled, and then they were bursting in the apartment, purposeful footsteps seeking her out.  
"Clarke!" They shouted immediately. "We know you're in here! You can't think you would ditch us for your lame boyfriend and get away with it!"  
"Hey!" Bellamy exclaimed defensively, and the footsteps turned to the living room.   
"I am not lame!"  
"Bellamy!" Clarke whispered in shock, and she felt him shrug.   
She heard Octavia and Raven come up behind them. "Come on, Bell, where the fuck is Clarke, we know she came he-"  
That silence could only mean that they could see Bellamy now.  
"Who's Clarke?" Bellamy said innocently, and Clarke withheld a laugh.  
She could feel the weight of their stares.  
"In other news, " Bellamy said suddenly, and Clarke wondered what he could possibly have to say now, "the baby kicked today, " he finished, leaning his head to the side and rubbing over the lump which was Clarke, and she knew he was giving his largest shit eating grin.  
Clarke couldn't help but giggle into his chest and shifted her head to try and muffle it against him.   
"See!" He exclaimed with mock excitement. "It did it again! "  
At this point Clarke couldn't help but laugh, and figured she might as well give it up, lifting his shirt and pulling herself out from under it.  
Bellamy gave a mock scream and Clarke hit his arm, making him laugh.  
They both looked over to Octavia and Raven, who were standing with their hands on their hips, staring at them with tight expressions that Clarke knew meant they were trying very very hard not to laugh.   
"Don't be mad." Bellamy said, and Clarke nodded innocently, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"We all lost out here." He said, and Clarke frowned. "You two wasted some of your precious precious time, Clarke had to just do that, and I just feel like I've lost out in this somehow."  
Octavia raised an eyebrow at him and he looked down. "I probably have." He mumbled.

In the end that little incident really didn't matter, except for Bellamy's now stretched shirt.  
But the next morning when she slid out of his arms, making him moan sleepily, and rifled through the clothes which had been haphazardly discarded on the floor the night before, she found the shirt and pulled it on, the soft fabric brushing halfway down her thighs, and the fact that it was stretched really didn't make a difference, only made her remember with a smile.  
Of course, the other benefit of taking all of his shirts and wearing them meant there was a sleepy, shirtless Bellamy out looking for them every morning (afternoon), which was a sight Clarke was very happy to put up with.


End file.
